Yasuki Mimiko
Personality Yasuki Mimi is ESFP - Artisan Temperament, Performer Type Fun loving and a true party girl, Mimi is extroverted, talkative, and always joking. She likes to have a good time and it shows. A shameless goofball, Mimi's primary goal in any social situation is to get everyone laughing and enjoying themselves, even at her own expense. Mimi likes to take things one day at a time, living in the moment and remaining flexible. She highly values her personal freedom and takes steps to preserve it whenever possible, though not at the cost of social interaction. Bubbling with personality, she's the life of the party, bringing an energetic optimism to everything she attempts. She is confident in her ability to adapt to new situations, disliking things that are too rigid or structured. Mimi takes a lot of pride in her craft. She wants to know everything she can about sake, limited not only to the brewing aspect, but also what it's like to be under the effects of different drinks. Her motivation is not only to become one of the few Sake Masters in the Empire, but also to be respected and admired by others. She likes to entertain and enjoys social accomplishment. Mimi is a true extrovert. When alone, she gets quiet and loses energy, but in groups, she finds herself energetic and excited again. She loses confidence when confronted with a schedule or strict guidelines, performing better instead when she is allowed to do things her way and with little restriction. She has a tendency to become reckless if she is not accomplishing her goals well enough to her liking. To Mimi, Bushido is an ideal that cannot possibly be adhered to fully. She values the ethics of the code but believes it to be unrealistic; she is far too pragmatic to be a true Samurai. She does, however, feel very strongly about her Duty to the clan, and Loyalty is equally as important. Ultimately, she seeks acceptance, because it is only in another's good graces that she truly feels welcome and alive. Meta Insight Rank 1 Yasuki Courtier 1 Mimi is a Yasuki Courtier built for mercantile and party-social situations. Her strongest skills are Courtier, Craft: Sake, Lore: Sake, and Commerce. Her highest rings are Air and Fire. She is designed to be an exchanger of favors and an aquirer of goods. Mimi is a flat-out party girl, which causes others to underestimate her. This is unwise, since she is also a Yasuki Courtier! Mimi is very good at making friends (being better if the target of these efforts is of generally mid to low honor) and knows how to throw a party! Mimi is the proprietor of a Sake Works, giving her access to unusual resources that could come in handy. She also knows how to get her hands on good gifts. A bit of a manipulator, Mimi has the ability to trade for things that other people desire, and she'd be a good choice for parties that need a "friendly face." Category:NPCs Category:RPG Cast